Stay
by mnnie8778
Summary: My take on what happens between Jasper and Eleanor after 2.10


**This is basically what I couldn't stop thinking about after the finale we got. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **For those, who are waiting for me to get back to "Broken Inside", I've been thinking about that and all I can say is stay tuned although, NO PROMISES.**

* * *

Where did it go? Where did the warmth of his touch go? Where did the safety of his protection disappear to? Why did she feel like she wasn't safe? Where did he go? All of her questions were answered once he got inside the limo. He rushed inside and sat right next to her. He seemed frantic, for obvious reasons, of course. He had pretty much yelled at the driver to get them out of the stadium as soon as possible. She watched him. She saw how tensed he was. How he was constantly looking out the window, perhaps making sure no one was following them. She didn't care. All she cared about was that he was there. With her. Just like he promised. He was right there. Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard him say something about her.  
"I don't know how, but you need to get us to the palace in 5 minutes. The princess needs to be safe.", he told the driver. But he did not know that she already felt safe? She has been feeling safe ever since he joined her in the limo. She felt safe when he put his arm around her waist and got her out of the rowdy crowd of the stadium. She didn't quite understand what he meant by she needed to be safe. She was safe. She knew she was.

* * *

It was as if the driver had flown them to the palace because she could swear they reached in no time. As soon as the car came to a stop, she watched as Jasper pretty much flew from his seat and rushed out the door. He didn't say anything throughout the entire ride. She didn't mind though. Because he was busy. Busy protecting her. He was on the phone almost the entire ride, talking to as many security details as possible to figure out the safest route for Eleanor and making sure the palace was secure. With a crowd like the one that erupted at the stadium, who knew? She also didn't fail to notice him getting in touch with Mr. Hill and anyone he could possibly reach to find out Liam's whereabouts and condition. She heard him ask how the prince was doing to more than one person. He really did care. He really was trying, wasn't he? He was really changing.  
Even before she could register his disappearance from right next to her, he was at her door, opening it for her. It was like he suddenly had a superpower of incredible speed. She didn't quite know, honestly. While getting out of the car, all she could think about was how he held her before. How it felt like nothing could take her away from his strong arms. How it felt like, she was the safest when she was in his arms. Oh, how she wished he would hold her. As if he could read her mind, he reached out for and just like before, wrapped his arms around her slender waist, guiding her to her room in the palace. She didn't know what possessed her as she looked up at him and couldn't remove her eyes from him. She could see it now. He cared about her. He wanted to protect her. He was a changed man. And he was right here.

* * *

He opened the door to her room so that she could enter before he did and closed it, leaning against it. She walked towards her bed and turned around to face him when she heard him sigh. His eyes were closed and he was wearing a frown. She wanted to reach out to him. But before she could, he opened his eyes and straightened up. He looked up at her. His eyes soft like they always are when he's looking at her. And she realized she could stare at them forever.  
"You're okay, right? You're not hurt?", he asked with genuine concern that she could hear in his voice.  
She was in so much of a trance that all she could do was nod.  
She heard him let out a sigh of relief and nod.  
"Good." He cleared his throat before he spoke up again.  
"You should get some rest. You had a long day." When she didn't so much as nod, he continued.  
"Mr. Hill will be here soon but until he's here, I'll be outside your door." He took a breath before he continued, "Liam said he wants to be alone so, it's all good."  
She was about to say something when his phone rang and he dug in his pocket to answer it. She watched as he looked at the caller ID and immediately answered.  
"Where are you? When are you getting here?", he asked as he started pacing, all the while she observed. He waited, listening to the other end before he continued.  
"Yes, I'm with her now… No, she's doing alright." His eyes briefly flickered to her when he spoke of her and she offered him a small smile.  
God, that smile could melt him right then and there. How he waited to see that. As small as it was, it was still something. He had to return that smile. He had to and so he did. She could swear she felt her heart flutter at that. But that soon changed when she heard him say his next words to whoever was on the other side of the phone.  
"No.. no.. I'll leave once you're here.", a sad sighed escaped his lips as he turned away from her.  
"I haven't packed yet but it won't take long.", she heard him say quietly. The sadness in his voice was evident.  
"I won't leave her alone so just get here and I'll be gone…" He took a breath and closed his eyes as he said the next words. She could hear him chocking on his tears.  
"For good."  
She could feel her heart drop at that. She asked him to leave, didn't she? She wanted him gone and yet here she was, feeling like her world would fall apart if he left.  
She watched as he turned around once he hung up his phone. He looked up at her. He looked. Just for a moment he stared at her before he cleared his throat.  
"I'll be right outside. Just call me if you need something. Anything."  
 _I need you_. She screamed in her head. Over and over.  
She watched as he turned back, moving towards the door. This could be it. She will never see him again, once he leaves her room. Once James is back, he'll be gone. He was ready to leave, as much as it hurt him, he was.  
Was she?

She leaped forward, reaching for his hand and boy could she thank her lucky stars that she caught it.  
He turned around, surprise written all over his face as he tried to register what was happening. Without wasting another second she leaned in, urgently, pressing her lips to his. This was it. She knew now that she didn't want him gone. She wanted him here. Right here. With her. And when she felt him kiss her back, she knew she had it all. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her with an urgency she never quite felt before. He wanted this for so long so how could he help himself when the opportunity came? Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, urging him on as his tongue sought entrance and she obliged. Finally. He felt her relax and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. They didn't need anything else. Just each other and the moment they were sharing.  
He pulled back, needing to breathe but didn't let go of her. That is the one thing he will, never, ever do. But he needed to know.  
He cupped her face, urging her to lift her face up to look at him, and she did.  
"What are you doing?", he almost whispered, his desperation clear though.  
"Don't go.", she replied, as she looked down. Their bodies pressed together.  
"Eleanor.." when she didn't look up, he called out to her again.  
"Eleanor, please, look at me."  
When she did, he found his voice again.  
"I don't want you to do this because you're emotional right now. I'd do anything to get your forgiveness. To be able to have you all to myself again but I know I don't deserve you." It was his turn to look away now.  
"God, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am and how much what I put you through kills me." He sighed.  
She shook her head.  
"I don't want to hear any of that."  
He looked up, confused.  
"I want to start over. And I want to start over with you."  
She felt him hold her tighter before she finished.  
"Don't go. Stay with me, bodyguard.", she whispered.  
His reaction?

Pulling her to a searing kiss as she pushed his jacket off his body before wrapping her legs around his waist when he pulled her up and walked towards her bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
